Harry Potter- Magics champion
by phoenix's knowledge
Summary: The goddess of magic is interfering this time around, what will happen, read and review, please! Ghost!Powerful!animagus!Harry Harry/Hermione eventually. All things will be explained later in the story, if your confused, you may also put up reviews and ill answer them in the next chapter.


_**Harry Potter- Magic's champion**_

Prologue-

Thousands of years ago, lived four sorcerers; two male and two female. They all were special, all having specialised powers. These four people were known as; Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. They were all tutored in what was called magic; they had a connection to magic, un-seen before by any eyes, even of the elders. Each was tutored to be masters of a selection of magiks. Each claimed to have been tutored by the ghost of Merlin, who was believed to be sent by the goddess of magic herself.

When they had started a school though, things in the world around them were in disarray, the Dark Lord Slytherin was trying to exterminate the muggleborns and muggles alike. Each Sorcerer put protections stronger than that of even Avalon! Each founder (as they were later called) listened to the advice of magic, each heard of the later troubles of the world- which was much like their own- and heard of the one champion able to defeat the Dark Lord.

Each placed parts of their soul into four different items; A cup, a diadem, a sword and a locket. Each named as an heirloom for the family. Magic also said that the champion needed to be an heir to all four of the group to be tutored in magic, also that each line would end at the one boy.

As a group they created rituals in secret to ensure the families join in the appropriate time to ensure the champion be tutored by their master. As each passed on, their souls- unknown to them- never transferred to the realm of the dead, but were encased within their heirloom only to be released into a ghost form when their heir once again joins the artefacts together.

-0_0_0-

Thousands of years later, in a suburban garden sat a small boy; he was five of age, with jet-black hair like a mop sitting on his head. He sat in the blearing sun weeding the garden thoroughly, sweat drenching his large cloths, his hair stuck to his head and his green eyes were closed in exhaustion, and he panted as the sun showered him with extreme heat.

This boy was named, Harry James Potter, he lived with his relatives, if you could call them that, they were practically two whales and horse, he snorted at the picture but ended the tirade at that as his aunt immediately turned her head in his direction.

'_Why am i doing the chores when Dudley just eats ice-cream', _he thought bitterly as he roughly pushed the spade into the soil.

'_Wait young one, all will be well soon enough', _a gentle voice echoed through his head. Harry dropped the spade in surprise of the voice; He looked around wildly for the person to the voice, and was shocked at the absence of people in area.

He gulped nervously,'_ T-t-that's' not p-p-possible!' _He screamed in his mind. '_People can't speak to other people through their mind!'_

He was about to get back to work when he felt a pan smash into the side of his head, knocking him to the ground. He looked up, dazed, at the woman above him. That woman was none other than his aunt, staring condescendingly, as always, down at harry.

Harry gulped nervously as he saw her eyes, they were filled to the brim with suppressed anger.

"You'll get to work, right now or there'll be nothing left to chuck back in your cupboard, Boy!" His aunt spat at him.

His anxiously nodded his head in hasty agreement to his aunt. As she left, the pan hanging limply at her side, harry turned back to the already neat and weed-less garden. He grimaced, how was he to work if there was nothing to do?

Just as he finished the thought his uncle and cousin barrelled out of the house, their faces purple in anger.

"How dare ye', not do ye' work? Ye' Freak!" his uncle roared followed by an enthusiastic nod from Dudley.

Harry once again gulped nervously, he was beaten before, not much but when he was... well he didn't like to think about it.

He guarded his head in preparation to the beating he was about to receive, but he didn't expect the feeling of a knife being continuously jabbed into his abdomen, he screamed out in pain. He felt the blood rush down his body, encasing him in the liquid of life. His head went light headed and he stopped feeling the pain. Hs vision blurred as each puncture released more blood.

His vision finally blackened to nothing, leaving Harry Potter officially dead.

Harry though remained. He felt his soul detach itself from his body, he stood up, leaving his body laying in a puddle of blood. He shuddered at the look on his face. It showed complete and utter shock and pain.

"Harry?"

Harry whirled around at the sound of the voice.

Standing there stood seven people. Four middle-aged people wearing robes, two early-twenties people wore normal clothing and a ancient looking man stood wearing a long silver cloak with a silver pointer hat.

"Am I dead?" Harry blurted out.

They all nodded sadly.

"Well at least I'll see my parents," He said excitedly.

The two youngest people let out a cry of happiness.

"Harry do you remember us?" Questioned the male.

Harry stared at them looking from his dead body to the man he slowly realized that _was_ his father.

"Mum? Dad?" he said slowly, the words weren't said often through his mouth.

They both nodded.

Harry felt his eyes moisten and his throat clench looking at the young couple. They were his parents! He ran as fast as he could at them like a heat seeking missile.

He engulfed them in a hug, and they returned it with equal vigour. He was openly weeping while holding them, his hands clenching their cloths. The other adults looked on with happy expressions, each had at least one tear which had leaked from their eyes.

When the young family broke apart they each had a happy expression plastered on their faces.

"Well I'm sorry to interrupt but business is a fast-tracked service and we must be moving on." Said the elderly man.

"How are you here?" he asked looking pointedly at his parents.

"Well, you see we are dead and so are you," answered his father.

"I-I-I'm dead?" he asked to shocked to say much more.

They all just nodded in unison.

"And whats b-b-bus-e-nest?" asked harry looking at the elderly man.

" Well it's a series or a single job, Harry" He answered simply.

"Okay, well what is the job or jobs?" harry said clearly interested.

"Well we'll be discussing your future, and your training."

"Sir, sorry, but im dead there isn't a future for me. And why do I need to be trained?"

"It will all be discussed in due time, Harry, First we must leave this place."

Harry just stared shocked as his parents grabbed his hands, and led him off into the distance were his surroundings slowly faded into white.

And then they were gone.

_**A/N-**__** Here is my new story, I'm thinking of letting one of my close friends finish my other story. Tell me how you like it. I'm planning on writing my own novel so constructive criticism is welcome. Reviews helps me type faster by the way, it's like coffee. Well, yes, so hope you like it.**_

_**Phoenix's Knowledge**_


End file.
